The Anonymous Team
by Smileyou'reateen
Summary: Kim is an anonymous hero saving the world from crime. Suddenly her mission boss makes her get a new partner even though she was a solo worker. Because of this, Kim is bitter with Jack Brewer. But both start to develop feelings for each other after a couple missions, seeing the good sides in each other. What will happen in the crazy roller coaster or awkwardness and romance? KICK!
1. Pilot

Kimberly Crawford walking into the mission confidently but slightly annoyed. She had her mission suit on; which was a dull gray color and her mission bag was slung over her shoulder. It held her gadgets and trinkets used for any mission. There isn't a robot that would create and give out gadgets with a snap of a finger like in Totally Spies, but there were definitely some cool stuff in it. Kim yawned and sat down on a stool, setting her mission bag on the table next to her.

Kim wasn't an ordinary girl…she was somebody who saved the world when something bad was going to happen. She was basically a hero…but she was anonymous. Her school talked about this cool girl all of the time by drawing her with their wild imaginations, sketching things such as a girl with a hot supermodel body and hair that was cut short with weird suits that consisted of bright colors saving the world from imaginary monsters. She laughed along with everybody else, pretending to be just an ordinary person who thought about this person as nothing more than a hero…only for that 'awesome' person to be herself.

She didn't have a supermodel figure, or save people by punching a three headed monster from the citizens of the United States. She had pretty blonde hair with one streak of blue in it. She had a pretty good body, and did Karate for her spare time. She was every boy's crush at Seaford High. Everybody liked her because of her kindness, even though there were a couple jealous people here and there.

But Kim wasn't feeling very nice today. In fact, she felt really pissed. Rudy told her that she would get a new partner, even though he knew she was a solo worker.

"You can't do this to me Rudy! You know better than that!"

"Sorry Kim, what's done is done. Your new partner will arrive tomorrow morning. Meet us in the mission room and I'll introduce you."

"Rudy, hold on! Please, I'll do anything! Just don't make me get a partner."

"Kim. Don't make me put you in the Room."

"You wouldn't dare…"

Kim rolled her eyes and tightened her ponytail once more. Rudy was un-believable, threatening her to put her in the Room. She shuddered just by thinking about it. She was in there one too many times already, and she wasn't planning to make a visit anytime soon.

Where were Rudy and her so-called new partner? It was already 10 'o' clock, and Rudy said to meet them at 9:30. Well, Rudy was never a man to keep his promises.

Just as she decided to leave and go back to her room, she heard voices behind the iron doors. One sounded vaguely familiar, which meant that it was Rudy. The other voice she didn't count catch.

She heard some beeping and Rudy chatted again to her new partner, probably explaining how to enter the new code.

_Like this person doesn't know how to punch in a code…_

The doors opened.

She expected a really pretty girl with long curly hair and a great smile with a tall figure and amazing skills to walk into the room.

But she was wrong.

"Kimberly Crawford, please meet Jack Brewer."

**I am very excited to write a new story for everybody. I hope you guys like it. I will appreciate it if you review and tell me what you think about it. I'm sure there are many other stories like this out there, but I just wanted to give something like this a try. I swear I haven't searched a single fanfic that resembles this one, so if somebody tells me in the reviews **

"**OMG U TOTES COPIED SOMEONE I KNOW"**

**Too bad, since I haven't read or searched for a story like this and I NEVER WILL. It's like cheating for a test. What's the point into copying everything on tiny pieces of paper and hiding it somewhere when you can take that time you wasted to study? It's just stupid.**

**Byyyeeee! Enjoy and look out for the next chapter!**


	2. Getting to know Jack Brewer

Jack shoved a hand out to Kim and flashed a smile.

"Hi, I'm Jack. I guess I'm your new partner..."

Kim crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She did not feel like being nice to him, even though he was hot and kind of nice-

"…I'm the school heartthrob; I'm pretty hot and skate pretty well. I also do Karate, but I guess you already knew that from my muscles and awesome abs."

-I take that back. He's a snitch. Obsessed with himself. Just plain-annoying.

Kim dodged his hand and walked past him like he didn't say a word. She was about to head back to her room when Rudy stopped her.

"Kim. Remember about our little talk yesterday? I think it had something to do with the Room, right?"

Kim's eyes widened and she immediately backed up. She put on a fake smile and put a hand out. Jack; surprised, still had his hand out looking like a freak. She shook it vigorously.

"Hi, Kim Crawford, nice to meet you, your new mission partner, you look great, love your hair, look forward to work with you, blah blah blah, hi, bye."

And with that, she walked away to her room.

* * *

"What was that?" Jack asked, surprised and confused. He wasn't used to girls not acting flirty with him even when he was a jerk. That was what he enjoyed, surprisingly.

"That, Jack, was Kim." Rudy said. He went up to Jack and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck. You'll need it."

* * *

Kim slammed the door behind her and slid down on her back to the floor. She was really, really annoyed. Rudy was making her be nice around Jack but she just felt like punching the guy and pulling his hair out with her own bare hands. She wasn't too good at controlling her emotions, so she stood up and ran towards her dummy. She named him Philip, since…well, it looked like a Philip.

"Sorry Philip, it's that time again." She told him.

Kim started punching Philip, as hard as she could in the guts and his head. After that she kicked his torso as much as she could until she was sweating and her throat was screaming for water. She wiped her forehead with her t-shirt sleeve and changed into something where she could breath a little bit better. She got a blue tank top and white shorts and quickly slipped it on. She took a gulp from her water bottle resting on her desk.

She was exhausted. She went to bed, even though it was only 6 o' clock.

_Just for half an hour…and then I'll wake up…it's just a little nap...I deserve a nap...yeah...  
_

And she just fell asleep.

Kim jolted awake when she felt the presence of somebody outside her room. She heard quiet footsteps and a soft mumble of somebody speaking. She quickly covered herself with the blanket which fell onto the floor during her nap and faced the other way of the door so the person wouldn't be able to see her face clearly…if this person entered her room. This wouldn't be the case since EVERYBODY knew to never enter her room without permission.

Suddenly, she heard the door open. Kim shut her eyes and held her breath for a second and letting it go. She wanted to seem naturally asleep and not make it look like she was faking it. After all, this person could be Rudy, or Grace, or anybody on her team. She could trust them, right?  
She decided to wake up at that moment, but gracefully so it would seem natural.

She pretended to roll over so her face was face-to-face with the person. She slowly opened her eyes, like she was just waking up from a deep sleep.

But when she saw who it was, she immediately jolted up from her bed...only to hit her head on the wall since the impact was too strong. She fell from her bed onto the floor, groaning in pain as she picked herself up and sat on the soft fuzzy carpet.

"Ow! Jack, what are you doing here?! Get out of my room, now!"

"We have a new mission, Princess."

"Please don't tell me that is my new nickname."

"What? You don't like it? Alright, there's also Blondie, miss Grumpy Pants, let's see…"

"I would much prefer Blondie than Princess, thank you very much."

"Alright then, let's make it Blondie. I thought you would take Princess. All girls swoon when I call them that."

"Well then, I guess I'm not a normal girl then. Oh right, I'm definitely not, since I'm a teenage girl who SAVES THE FRIKIN' WORLD!"

She got up at that sentence and shoved Jack out the door...which was quite complicated, since he was really heavy and he seemed to be like a giant to her. He was really, really tall.

"Woah, woah! Don't be made at me, be mad at Rudy! He was the one who suggested to get you to come to the mission room. And which, I will repeat again, we have a mission to attend to? Why did you shove me out the door?"

"Um, mister Perfect, didn't you notice I'm not in my suit, and neither are you? I think it's best we both change."

"Why can't I change in front of you, I mean, it's every girls dream to change clothes in the same room as me."

"Again, mister Perfect, I am not a 'normal' teenage girl. And by the way, you're disgusting. Now, excuse me, new mission partner whom I do not want to work with."

And with that, Kim shut the door.

Jack scrunched his nose up and imitated Kim's voice in a high, squeaky girly fashion.

"Now exxccuuuusssee me, mister Perfect! I'm a moody blonde who might be on her period, so shut up and let me control my hormones even though I know you're really hot and totally want to change clothes in the same room as you."

Suddenly, the door opened up and Kim stood there, her hair in a messy bun with her face completely burning with anger. She slapped Jack with no warning and she shut the door in his face.

Jack silently thought to himself as he stroked his own cheek which burned, by the way.

_This girl's got game! This should be interesting! Ouch…_

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Review since it motivates me to write and update more quickly and tell me what you think, this chapter just had a tiny bit of Kick in it. The mission starts in the next chapter. Cross your fingers! **


	3. Saving the kitten

Kim quickly changed into her mission suit. She was stressed that Jack was still waiting outside her room, waiting to attack with his clever come backs. He was different, in an annoying way.

She pokes her head through the door to see if Jack was there. Nobody. She sighed in relief and opened the door wider so that she can pass. Just as she was about to close her door, a hand covered her mouth.

Kim was shocked and really annoyed. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She suspected a shaggy brown haired teenage boy behind this, so she punched this person in the gut without a problem. But this guy didn't even flinch when Kim's hard punch hit his stomach. For him, it was like a baby trying to punch for the first time, and failing miserably. It was cute and really amusing. But then, Kim licked the guy's hand and he let go in disgust.

When she was finally set free form the grasps of Jack's hand, and Kim has just about had enough of this.

"Dude! Please. Why do you CONTINUE? Do you want me to kill you or something?"

"You can't kill me; I'm a third degree black belt."

"I'm a second degree."

"Yeah, a second degree yellow belt!"

"Jack, yellow belts don't have a 'second degree'." **(A/N: or at least I think…)**

"Shut up. You're only trying to make this conversation last longer."

"Why would I try to talk to you more?"

"You just don't know it yet."

"Know what, mister Smart Ass?"

"You're oblivious."

"I fear oblivion."

"Ha, that's funny. Just like Gus, in the Fault in Our Stars. Wow, I can't believe the coincidence."

"I'm surprised, Jack!" Kim smirked, as she thought of the clever things she was going to say. "I thought that a 'tough, macho, three degree black belt' with 'awesome abs'" Kim did a quotation mark sign with her hands while saying that, making Jack roll his eyes. "Would _never _read such a book right? Unless, you have a soft side in your heart."

"NO! No, **no.** I just, uh, watched the trailer on YouTube since it was so popular and all."

"Really? Um, Jack. In the trailer, they don't mention Augustus's nickname."

"Dammit."

"I win!"

"No, this conversation is not over. I mean that you're oblivious that you have a crush on me."

"And why would I like a guy who has a jerky personality who loves himself more than his own mother?"

"I love my mom!"

"Do you know your own phone number by heart?"

"Yeah, duh, to give to the ladies when they want it." He shot me a wink.

"Do you know your mom's phone number by heart?"

"…no?"

"There's my proof. You love yourself more than your own mother who gave birth to you!"

And with that, she walked past him to the mission room. She heard Jack's footsteps behind her, but he didn't say anything. She guessed that her conversation shut him up for a minute.

"Ah, Kim and Jack! You're here. Good. You guys have a mission to attend to."

"What is it this time?"

"Uh…well, a cat got stuck in a tree and its homeless."

"RUDY!" Kim and Jack both scream.

"Again, it's homeless! There will be no old lady saying 'Oooh, save my poor kitty!'" Rudy exclaimed, mimicking an old lady's voice while prancing around the room.

Good, old Rudy.

"And besides, it's in the middle of nowhere. Nobody will ever see you guys."

"But Rudy, we want something more fun to do on a mission!" Jack whined.

"And would you rather go into the Room instead of going on this mission?"

Kim immediately shook her head no but Jack just smirked.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"Jack, please take my advice and DO NOT SAY THAT! It's horrible! The Room is _HORRIBLE_."

"Oh please."

"Fine! It's settled." Rudy exclaimed, rubbing his hands together with an evil grin on his face. "Jack, you shall try the Room as soon as you guys come back from the mission. I expect for you to be back soon."

* * *

Kim quickly hopped into her Super Mission Motorcycle, or, SMM for short, and put her helmet on. The robot designed to help with the coordinates and such was really useful, and had its own personality. His name is Rob.

"Hello, Kim. Where to this time?" Rob said in a robotic voice.

"AHHH!" Kim heard from behind her.

"What is it, Jack Ass? Surprised by Rob?"

"Rob? It has a name? What is this?"

"_Rob _is the robot helping us with the coordinates, directions, and etc…. It has a mind of its own so get used to it!" Kim shouted over her helmet. "Rob, take both Jack and I to the kitty stuck in a tree out in the middle of nowhere, as Rudy recalled."

'TRACKING. TRACKING. COORDINATES FOUND.'

"Good. Now, let's go!" Kim said, as Rob turned the engine on for both Jack and Kim's SMMs and they sped off to their destination.

* * *

Kim and Jack both got to the tree where the kitty was stuck. It was a big, oak tree with many branches.

"I guess you've learned tree climbing in Tree Climbing 101 class with Mr. Trevor right?" Kim exclaimed, as she started to climb up the tree little by little.

"Duh, but boy was that teacher mean!" He protested, as he started climbing the tree himself.

"Do you see her?" Kim shouted from above him.

"How come it's automatically a she?" Jack shouted back.

"Jack, that isn't the point right now!"

"Right, right. Sorry!" He said, as he kept on searching. "Not..." Under his breath.

After a good 10 minutes, Kim was almost at the top.

"I found her!" Kim proclaimed excitedly as she crept closer to the scared, hungry and tired kitty.

"Don't worry, kitty!" Kim said in a soft, gentile voice. "Kim's here, she'll help you down." She put out a hand, and the kitty slowly crept closer to her, until she was on her hand safe and sound.

Kim started to climb down the tree, when suddenly, the branch she was holding onto broke!

"Jack!" Kim screamed, as she started to fall. "The kitty!"

Jack looked up and saw the kitten was falling free fall style. He immediately started to move closer to where the kitten was falling as quickly as he could until he caught her in his hands. The kitten didn't seem to be hurt; she just meowed at him cutely.

Jack felt a wave of relief into him when it hit him like a tsunami. **(A/N: lol I hope this makes sense.)**

Kim was falling.

To the ground.

From a tree.

_Oh no…_

* * *

**Review and tell me what you thought about this little cliff hanger. The mission is cute, but horrible, huh? **

**BTW, if you haven't read The Fault in Our Stars yet, READ IT. PLEASE? It made me cry, and I don't cry much. Also, watch the trailer. And be excited for the movie coming out. I recommend it a lot! **

**Byeee xoxox**


	4. Medicine Cabinet and Small Talk

Kim fell with a 'thud' to the ground. Jack started to freak out, shouting her name as he started to climb down the tree, while at the same time holding the kitten that didn't seem to mind.

"Kim! Kim! Are you alright? Kim!" Jack cried, as he dropped from the last branch to the ground and quickly running to where Kim was laying on the ground.

"Kim? Kim, say something! Oh god. Kim?" Jack kept on repeating her name over and over. He was about to burst into tears when he heard laughing. Coming from Kim!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, rolling over so that she could see Jack's stricken face. "You were freaking out so much!"

"Kim! Are you insane? You are really annoying."

"Awww, Jackie cared about me!" Kim teased, tears filling her eyes since it was so funny to her.

"This isn't funny, Kimberly."

"Oh no, you used my full name! The horror!" Kim said sarcastically, standing up and brushing off the invisible dust off of her shoulders.

Kim then took the kitten from Jack's hand and set her on the ground. The kitten meowed thankfully to Kim and Jack, then quietly trotting off somewhere. The wind blew Kim's long hair in her face, making her look dramatic while staring at the kitten walk by its self.

For the first time ever, Jack thought that Kim looked kind of pretty, with her hair blowing in the wind, her expression sweet and caring for a change, not hard and serious and encouraged. He shook that idea from his head and just walked back to the talking robot car and waited for Kim to come back.

"Hey, Rob, was it? Wait for Kim before zooming off, alright?"

"Sure thing, Jack."

Kim finally walked back to her SMM and slipped her helmet on, Jack mirroring her move. Then, Rob sped off back to headquarters.

"Hey, Rudy! We're back!" Kim said smugly as she walked into Rudy adjusting a big picture of Kim and Rudy back to back on the wall. It seemed as if Rudy was standing in front of it for a long time, thinking. He tried to disguise his act by doing so.

"Oh, hey guys. Welcome back, I heard that your mission was successful. Great job!" Rudy exclaimed, patting Jack's arm then Kim's arm.

Kim winced from his touch.

"Kim? Are you alright?" Rudy asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack bet that he was like a father figure for Kim, making sure she was healthy, in good condition and happy and bold like she needs to be.

"Um, yeah. I actually fell from the tree."

"Oh my god, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Kim said, as she tried to touch her arm again. But she cried out in pain as she felt her arm and Rudy and Jack both saw tears forming around her eyes from the pain.

"Jack, take her into her room and look through her medicine cabinet, please." Rudy asked Jack, his eyes really worried for her.

Jack nodded and Kim lead him to her room. Her room had a steel door like Jack's door did, but inside was completely different then what he had imagined. He imagined a girly; pink room with a bunch of princess tiaras and such all around. But what he saw were blue walls, with a bunch of posters with inspirational quotes or movie posters and such. Her bed was a twin bed, with white covers. He didn't really take much time to explore when he first entered to scare Kim up, so he sucked everything up at that moment.

He reminded himself that he needed to help Kim, who was waiting patiently on her bed.

"Where's the..."

"In the bathroom, under the sink." Kim interrupting me.

He scowled from her rudeness and quickly entered her bathroom and getting a long, white bandage and some stuff to help her heal her bruise quicker. He forget what it was called, but quickly returned with everything and sat on her bed. He rubbed a good amount of stuff to help heal the bruise quicker onto her arm and wrapped her arm around with he bandage slowly.

He was wrapping her arm up slowly, so there wouldn't be an pain.

"What you did today was brave." Jack said to Kim, slowing his process so that he could talk to Kim. After he was done, it would just be awkward.

"Thanks. I love animals, that's why."

"I could tell."

"How?"

"When the kitten was walking away, you were looking at it like you let her free after keeping her for a while. You looked really...emotional."

"Yeah, animals are the only things that can soften me up."

"What, if a serial killer pointed a gun at a puppy's head, would you give up your own life up to save it?"

"Yes!"

"You're weird. But not a bad kind, I guess."

"Well, that's nice to hear, I guess." She said, playing along with him.

Jack finished wrapping the bandage around her arm and secured it tightly.

He put the stuff away in the medical cabinet and just as Jack was leaving her room, Kim called out to him.

"Thanks Jack." Kim smiled.

Jack nodded and gave her a small smile. "No problem. Knock on my door if you need anything else. Or, if you're scared." He winked at her, and he shut the door.

"Stupid." Kim said.

**Hey, hey! I added some Kick for y'all! I couldn't help myself ;P Review!**


End file.
